


That's a Good Boy

by hentgasm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Good!Fenrir, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Twink!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentgasm/pseuds/hentgasm
Summary: During the summer of his sixth year, Harry Potter was claimed by Fenrir Greyback- the most feared werewolf in Wizarding Britain.Now, a few months into the sixth year, their relationship has become quite...domestic?!
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 682





	That's a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!!! Hope you enjoy! So new story cuz I had this swirling around in my head for a few months now. This story has similar themes to Shining Truth (did I mention Harry is a girly twink and Fenrir is a hot hunk of muscle?) lololol
> 
> If you're familiar with Dmitrys, Phausto, CrisArt, and Dreadful Alibis drawings you can see their influences here lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope all who read this, enjoys it. Please comment and review!

A bolt of vicious lighting tore through the storming night. Briefly, deafening the sounds of primal sin that reverberated throughout the cave. A fire roared in the center of the cave’s expanse, casting shadows that danced and echoed the lovers’ primal glory. It was a glory that many would cry abominable and yet…it was a glory that very few would ever experience- for it was _purposeful and true_. It was the glory of an alpha _dominating_ its bitch. 

Massive, bestial, and truly virile- Fenrir Greyback was savage carnality personified. His teeth gnashed. Fenrir snarled brutish grunts against his bitch’s wet delectable ear as he hulked over him. His thick hirsute arms, strained taut, were wrapped around his bitch’s svelte slick body in a crushing hold as he thrusted his hips against his squelching ass. With each bestial plunge, Fenrir’s gargantuan pierced length speared deep into his molten innards; crashing his hefty veined sack against his own and blending his molten cum in his suckling hole.

“ _Fuck!_ Look at you. * _grunt._ So full… _still_ so fucking _needy!”_ Slithering his tongue along his bitch’s sharp jaw, Fenrir clenched the side of it and snaked thick clawed fingers into his slobbering mouth.

A deep moan rumbled from Fenrir, “God _Damn_! That’s it...fucking _squeal!_ Told you I was gonna… _hnnnn...breed_ you! _”_

Squealing and wailing, Harry Potter had lost the ability for coherent thought hours ago. He writhed his face into the drenched furs as hot tears rolled from his reddened eyes. Breathing the intoxicating air of their primal coupling, Harry’s hands weakly grasped the furs beneath him as he was wantonly trapped by his dominating alpha. From the vicious red bites to the seemingly endless ropes of cum, Harry adorned Fenrir’s dominance. His alpha ever igniting the flames of lust within him.

Fenrir will never tire of such heat, such _tightness_ , engulfing him. Even after all the times he’s fucked him, it was like sinking into a virgin hole, once more. 

“ _You’re fucking *grunt mine!_ Gonna keep you _full_ of _my_ cock…. _my_ cum…fuck!” snarled Fenrir as he bit and sucked more claiming marks along Harry’s already mottled neck and shoulder. “ _My_ bitch…*grunt…You. Are. _My Bitch!”_

Harry yelped as his alpha yanked his simpering wet mouth towards him. Crashing their fiery lips together, Fenrir devoured Harry with bestial hunger; his tongue lashed and probed his bitch’s sultry mouth. His mighty clawed hands dug bloody welts on Harry’s chest as he pulled him into his ferocious embrace and began to hammer his mighty pierced cock into Harry’s suckling hole with pure barbarism. Feasting upon his bitch’s wails, Fenrir quaked with savage lust- He _fucked_ his bitch. He _bred_ his bitch. He was a monument of ferocious debauchery. 

Their savage song of suffocating moans and wet grunts amplified throughout the cave as Fenrir’s ferocity blazed to a towering inferno, and when their song reached its crescendo. When Fenrir's boiling sack erupted its molten lust and scalded Harry's innermost walls, once more. A mighty roar bellowed through the air of the Forbidden Forest as an alpha reveled in its animalism.

~

Chests heaving, their bodies emitting heat, it was moments like these that made them truly feel alive. They did not know how long they laid there, it never mattered, entangled in the glow of their coupling. Harry comforted his head on Fenrir’s hairy muscled chest. His soft fingertips tracing the hewed dips and valleys that defined powerful muscles, Harry caressed his alpha’s savage body. His adoring eyes trailed upwards and soon he was gazing into possessive amber.

“You missed me…admit it.” Even flushed as he was, Harry’s cheeks turned red. He scoffed before he looked away; deciding to focus on a particular bulging vein on Fenrir’s slab-like pec.

Harry could hear Fenrir smirking, “Aww…my bitch shy? You weren’t fucking shy earlier.”

Suddenly, a yelp tore from Harry’s lips as a plump cheek of his ass now sported a crimson thrash from a maw of a hand.

“ _Dammit,_ Fenrir!” cried Harry. He tore his head up to spit back an insult, but the lurid smirk on his alpha’s face smoldered away the spite. “ _Fine_! I admit it…I missed you…fuck you, Fenrir.”

Fenrir’s smirk grew monumentally wolfish. Belting out a bark of amusement, his amber eyes gazed into incessant emeralds, “ _Ha_! And you told me to ‘fuck off’ last time…you’re a cocky bitch aren’t ya.”

_SMACK!_ Fenrir’s maw of a hand impacted against Harry’s tender plump ass, once more. His bitch shrieking in delicious pain.

“So fucking cocky…I _smelled_ you, pup, you left that fucking place _reeking_ for me.”

Laying in the crook of Fenrir’s neck, Harry turned away and deliberately ignored him. The petulant child within him huffed but Harry knew what he was. He knew the effect Fenrir had on him…what he lusted for…only Fenrir could quell it. 

Fenrir guffawed, “ _Shit_ , pup…next time- I’ll fuck you where you stand. It won’t matter where or who…going to make you squeal like the bitch you are…you’d _love_ that wouldn’t you.”

Harry’s breath hitched. His alpha’s debauched words stoking his depravity. Oh, how he would love that…taking Fenrir’s beastly cock in front of everyone at Hogwarts. Their cum spattering the stones of the Great Hall, defiling it, as he wailed his pleasure to everyone. Finally, being able to show everyone what he truly his.

“ _S-sh-shut up_ …not yet, Fenrir… You know our deal.” Whimpered Harry. Hoping that the reminder of their feeble deal would keep the debauched needs away, for now.

Bashful yet heated emeralds peered deeply into bestial amber, “Af- _after_ everything…once you’ve allied all the clans…I’m…I’m yours.”

A deep growl thundered from his alpha’s mighty chest and in a blur of motion, Fenrir rolled Harry over and pinned him with his clawed hands. His savage bestial body casted over him- a hulking wall of hirsute muscle. Staring in delectable fear, Harry was lost in the blood thirsty ambers. He was so _helpless_. His heart thumped with a frightened and lusting pace, once more, sending nourishing blood to his nethers and flushing his slick skin with heat. His cum-laden innards stirred and roiled while his wounded hole puckered in wanton hunger.

“After?… _After?”_ Fenrir’s fearsome face lowered. Stringers of spit seeped from his snarling mouth. Canines that tear flesh with ease gleamed in the firelight. 

“You fucking _liar_ …you _already_ submit to me, _bitch!_ There. _Is._ No. _After_.” Harry let loose a whimper of fear…but it wasn’t fear of Fenrir. No, his alpha would never harm him. It was fear of the truth. Harry’s plump ambrosial lips parted in submissive need as he _longed_ for his alpha. His svelte body _singing_ with depraved submission. 

“You _reek_ of me, pup…you slobber over my cock like a new-born at its mother’s teat. You _squeal_ like the finest whore when _I. Fuck. You_.“ Fenrir was a breath away from his bitch. The emeralds that he loves so much were lidded and dark from the depraved truth coursing through his bitch’s body.

“ _Say it.”_

“I’m…”

“Say _. It.”_

“….I’m your bitch.”

The moment the truth left his bitch’s lips, Fenrir plunged down and began to maul him with devouring hunger. Harry moans into Fenrir’s dominating mouth. Their tongues snaking with sin. Teeth scrapped and bit soft wet flesh. Spittle soiled their faces. Their own essence was ambrosia to the other. Fenrir pierced his bitch’s flesh and soon the warm crimson of his blood blended with their drool. The beast _howled_. Lust and virility emanated from his inhuman being. Searing the very air with its savagery.

It wasn’t long till the alpha was rooted in his bitch’s willing submission. It wasn’t long for Harry to scream his want. His _need._ And once more, in the storming night…in the primal den of the wolf…the glory of the alpha dominated once more.

~

The break of dawn shined its light on the Forbidden Forest. Its streams rivered through the foreboding oaks, waking the creatures that call the Forest home. His eyes stirred and his lids fluttered but soon they slivered open…and Harry immediately regretted it. It was too bright, too early, for him. His nerves were frayed and his body raw, but he has never been more serene in his life. Beads of sweat trailed his blushed skin, his alpha emanating heat; keeping him warm even in the cold air of the cave with a dying fire.

Face buried in his ever-tangled hair, Fenrir enfolded Harry in his embrace. The hard and hirsute muscles of his front pressed against Harry’s smooth lean back while his tree-like arms wrapped around him, holding Harry tight to his body while his legs were entangled with his. Harry can feel Fenrir’s virile organs thumping away against his lower back, searing the skin there. Harry should have felt shame…but he didn’t. Couldn’t. His alpha was everything to him.

“You think too loudly, boy.”

Harry smiled, pressing himself further against Fenrir. “Well, good morning to you too.”

Fenrir inhaled, deeply, his bitch’s hair. His scent was like fire and water to him. It fueled him and calmed him- no one else had this effect on him. Not ever.

“I need to leave soon…it’s almost time for class.” Harry whispered. Reluctance filled his soft voice but his belly soon gave another reason.

Fenrir’s laugh rumbled in the cave. “ _Mmmm_ , looks like you need some _meat_.”

He punctuated his sentence with a flex of his gargantuan pierced cock, still soft, yet the wave of strength traveled up Harry’s back in a shiver of delight.

“Hmph. Down, you randy dog…you’re gonna be the death of me…and _you_ are not the prophesied one.” Quipped Harry. As much as he’d love to stay, he really was hungry. His body screaming for sustenance as the night’s carnal activities have left him immensely satiated.

With great loathing, Harry unfurled himself from Fenrir, stood up, and languidly stretched in the basking sun. He groaned at the relief that waved throughout his aching muscles. Looking down and around, Harry eyed his svelte hairless figure. It was mottled with bruises, vicious bites, and crimson lines of red. He could feel his ravaged hole was swollen, and it thrummed with dull aches, while his rosette valiantly held in the rivers of Fenrir’s cum. However, there was simply too much as dribbles glossed the crease of his fleshy cheeks, trailing down his thighs.

Harry winced with each step as he gathered the torn strips of his clothing around Fenrir’s den and casting Reparo on them. Feeling the lustful eyes of his alpha burning into him, Harry kept himself turned away as he sat on the ground, humming an indiscernible tune. He languidly slipped on the lacy virginal white stockings up his toned legs with practiced ease and when Harry rose, in his hand was a sinful white thong. A sweltering of pride rising within him, Harry bent and exposed his raw and swollen rosette. He slipped the sheer lacy thong up to his hips with a snap and adjusted his lissome nethers in the snug gauzy front, the fabric clinging on to his fleshy pale cheeks. Finally, he slid his graceful feet into the high-heeled sandals and spun around.

His smirk grew as standing in front of him was his alpha in all his bestial glory. His face drawn into a horrifying snarl. His monstrous muscles taut and strained. He reeked of savage virility. Like the apex predator he is, Fenrir’s clawed hand shot out and wrapped around Harry’s neck. A clawed thumb caressed Harry’s lip and with a mewling moan, he suckled it into his sultry mouth. Harry should be terrified at the visage before him but he wasn’t. His gaze never broke as his submissive emeralds bore deep into predatory ambers.

His delectable mouth slithering around his alpha’s thumb like a sinful snake, Harry’s soft hands reached out and gently held the savage drooling phallus before him. He cooed in delight as he lovingly stroked his alpha’s powerful virility. His fingers tracing the bulging trail of veins from root to stem. They massaged the furious pierced head, milking it as if it were a teat, as globs of arousal spattered onto the cave floor.

“ _Kneel.”_

Without hesitation, Harry lowered himself onto his knees, bringing himself to his alpha’s fat veined sack and breathing the bestial musk of his alpha. Harry could hear the fat orbs churning the oceans of molten cum that he, so ravenously, now desired. He cupped a broiling testicle. Its immensity filling his hand with ease. He gently squeezed it, shivering in delight when his alpha snarled, as his other hand took the veined throbbing length and began to stroke it. Soon, his succulent lips wrapped around the immense drooling head. His delectable tongue lapping at the wide pierced slit. 

“Thank. You. _My. Alpha.”_ Harry purred, punctuating each word with a loving kiss on the gleaming head of his alpha’s cock. His clawed hand clenching his bitch’s hair in a mad grip, Fenrir spoke no words and made no movements. A monstrous growl thundering from deep within his mighty chest, he reveled in the sight of his bitch worshipping his dominance.

Harry sucked as much as he could into this mouth, slavering it with his drool. His tongue dragged along the hot throbbing flesh, caressing the bugling veins. His hand worked away, tugging and twisting; while the other groped and squeezed the fat veiny sack.

Fenrir’s restraint broke and soon he was abusing his bitch’s face. He dragged Harry’s head back and forth, painfully clenching his hair, and impaling his cock as deep as he could in his submissive throat. His snarl grew more vicious with each passing second; for the _need_ to dominate his bitch was omnipotent. Fenrir did not care that Harry gurgled and choked. He did not care that weeps of tears fell from his bitch’s crimson eyes. All Fenrir cared was fucking his bitch.

His eyes clenched shut. His face a debauched ruin. Harry spasmed in frightening shakes as he was used for his alpha’s pleasure. His head swam. He couldn’t feel anything but searing heat and all he could hear was the thumping of his stampeding heart. With each breathless pant, Harry was brought closer and closer to the sweet void. Stringers of his alpha’s cum fell from the crevice of his fleshy cheeks while his nethers ached away in their gauzy prison, staining it with his pearly arousal. His hands desperately squeezed his alpha’s boiling orbs, wringing them for their viscous seed, for he hungered for Fenrir’s virility.

The echoes of their depravity reverberated throughout the cave. Snarls of pleasure. Choked breaths. Flesh upon flesh. It was not long till a force of nature tore through the stone walls, for Fenrir bellowed his dominance in a mighty roar and stabbed his cock deep in his bitch’s throat as a torrent of cum erupted from his pulsating cock; scalding his bitch’s throat and exploding across his face, glazing it in a viscous coating.

Like a doll cut from its strings, Harry collapsed onto the cave floor. Fenrir’s cock withdrew from his plundered mouth with a squelching slither. His chest heaved with each gasping breath as the muscles in his body twitched from the abuse it just received. The rush of air filling his lungs was heaven sent, but it did not compare to the feeling of being utterly used. His alpha’s cum lathering his face. His mouth aching. Harry was in bliss and he did not even cum, for his slender cock and dainty testes throbbed away in their gauzy lace prison.

Through lidded eyes, Harry followed the heavy drools of cum falling from the pulsing head of his alpha; spattering onto his dark hair and huffing chest.

“O-o-oh…f-fffuck….Fenr-Fenrir… _mmmm_.”

Growling. “That’s a good look, pup…you’re gonna go back like this... reeking of my cum.”

Harry shivered at his alpha’s command. He could refuse. He hasn’t been claimed yet in the light of the Moon but…the bitch within him keened in subservience.

Languidly trailing a glob of cum from his chest, Harry cooed at the delicious salty tones of his alpha’s seed as he suckled the stringers from his dainty fingers.

A sweet giggle flew from Harry’s lips. “ _Hmm_ …can you imagine the Death Eater’s faces’? Or even Voldemort? I think they’d die from gagging if I showed up covered in you.”

Snarling at the mention of that fucking Snake’s name and his ilk, “You think I’d actually let you go near those fuckers, pup?”

Fenrir bent down and gently lifted his bitch up to his feet. Harry buckled but Fenrir held him in his thick arms, enveloping his bitch in his brawny embrace. Smiling, Harry looked up into Fenrir’s possessive ambers as he rested his chin on Fenrir’s large hairy chest, svelte arms hugging Fenrir’s brawny torso. 

“Of course, you would let me go…cuz I would have fucked you till you passed out, you stupid dog.”

“ _Ha!_ You’ve got balls, boy. Not many of your kind would insult me like that…even behind silver bars.”

Fenrir nuzzled Harry’s smooth neck, nibbling and suckling the pale flesh with affection. He pulled his little pale body tighter against his own while his clawed maws kneaded those fleshy round cheeks. His hirsute rough muscles bristling against Harry’s smooth expanse. Harry mewled at the prickling sensations delighting his skin.

His eyes alight and his voice lithe, “That’s enough, you horny dog… _mmmm_...that’s the spot…I really have to go back. Or do you want Hermione to come drag you by the collar and nag your ears off?”

The thought of having that bushy girl’s shrilling voice grate against his ears…Fenrir would rather deal with the fucking Snake than listen to her maddening lecture.

Annoyed, Fenrir lapped Harry’s salty slick neck before drawing back and grumbled.

“ _Hmph,_ she could make ears bleed.” He huffed in discontent. “Fine…I’ll let you go.”

Harry’s hands trailed up Fenrir’s corded back and lost themselves in his long coarse hair. Caressing his alpha’s head, “Don’t be grouchy…You still have the mirror, right? I’ll talk to you every day.”

Fenrir felt…nervous. It was a feeling that he fucking hated as it reminded him of being helpless, made him feel like prey. However, for whatever reason, anxiety nibbled away in the pit of his belly. Wanting to distract himself, Fenrir bent down and captured Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss. He breathed in Harry’s scent, wanting to imprint the sweet scent in his very being. It would be a while before they would have the chance to see each other again. Fenrir would never say it out loud, but he would miss his bitch.

Fenrir was the first to separate their conjoined lips, strings of saliva stretched between them. He growled. “Two weeks…two. Fucking. Weeks. No more than that. You meet me _here_. Do you understand?” 

Fenrir’s bestial amber eyes could have rendered flesh themselves as Harry stared up into them, his breath hitched as a swell of pride and love rose. He whispered, “I’ll be waiting for you, _my alpha_.”

Jaw clenched, Fenrir drank in the sight of Harry before he spun around and tore through the forest; leaving Harry to stand alone in his savage wake.

~

He almost did not wash himself. The submissive bitch in him begged him not to, and yet he decided that observing social decency was more prudent. As the hot water washed away the mingled fluids that clung to his body, Harry’s thoughts ran back to his alpha. Did he meet with the other clans, yet? Was he alright? Thoughts of that nature swirled in his head creating an uneasiness to pit in his heart.

Turning off the shower faucet, Harry stepped out of the stall and looked at himself in the dewy mirror. He recently reached of age over the summer, 18 now, but he still looked…strange. While most boys have grown and girthed, Harry stayed short and lithe. His face and voice kept its boyish features, while his body remained unusually hairless for someone of the rougher sex. And until these past two months, his lower half was a cause of major discomfort to his masculinity. Turning around, Harry’s eyes trailed from the effeminate slim hips that framed his fleshy pert bottom and svelte curvaceous legs. 

Not a day goes by where someone would whisper vicious and demeaning whispers, calling him twink or poof. He thought the world of magic would be different compared to the muggle world, however it was a prudish culture filled with inane and archaic sensibilities. Despite all that, Harry was a lion and lions do not surrender. Moreover, having great friends help bear his struggles as their own…well, Harry could never thank Ron and Hermione enough.

Speak of the devil, Ron’s bellow of punctuality for food rang throughout the dorm rooms.

“Harry! Get your bouncy ass down here! I’m fucking starv- Oww! What the hell, woman?!”

“Ronald! Do. Not. Swear! It is very unbecoming!”

Harry could not help to laugh. Ron and Hermione’s back-and-forth never failed to bring him out of his cloudy thoughts.

“I’m coming! Gimme a fucking minute, yea?!”

“Yea, I bet you’re cumming!”

“Ronald!”

“Ow…I swear to Merlin’s saggy hairy nut I- ow! Okay! Stop!”

Shaking his head and cackling, Harry left the bathroom and went to put on his clothes.

~

“Fin-a-lly….fucking hell, Harry…looks like you got shagged by a wolf alright.”

“Ronald Weasley. I swear I will land you in the infirmary, right now.”

“Well good morning to you too, Ron. Hermione. Looking radiant as ever.”

“Harry! Are you alright?! He wasn’t violent, was he? I knew I-“

A wolf whistle flew from Ron’s mouth, he eyed Harry’s mottled neck. His face becoming a caricature of amazement. The opposite was happening to Hermione as she started to babble, worryingly, about the state of Harry’s health.

“Guys. Guys. I’m fine…in fact I’ve never felt better.”

Ron snickered, “I bet you’ve never felt better, you saucy harlot. Gotta admit…I’m actually jealous that you got _properly_ shagged.”

Harry’s face was entirely coquettish, “Well, you know, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Ugh, boys.” Hermione looked at them with disgust marring her face. “All you can think and talk about is sex.”

Hermione huffed in frustration at her boys and walked away, grumbling. “I’m going to go get breakfast.”

Throwing an arm around his best friend’s shoulder and walking out together, Ron leaned in with a serious look. “You gotta give met tips, Harry. Lavender’s been saying all sorts of things when we’re together and it’s getting me all hot and bothered. If you get what I mean, mate.”

Harry guffawed at Ron’s seriousness. Shaking his head, Harry teased and jabbed at his friend’s predicament as they made their way to the Great Hall. It was good to have friends.

~

It was another usual day of classes and studying. Dumbledore only requesting to speak with him about Riddle’s memories only once throughout the day. The memories always morbidly fascinated Harry, leaving him feeling somewhat guilty that he had such interests in the macabre. Then again, he was happily fucking a werewolf. An alpha at that.

Harry laid in his bed, the curtains closed, and with _muffliato_ casted on them. His thoughts swirling with the memory of Riddle meeting the Gaunts. So absorbed in his thoughts, he almost missed the gentle warmth that bloomed beside him. Jerking his thoughts away, Harry sat up and crossed his legs underneath him as he snatched up the small mirror. Soon the mirror’s surface shimmered into the face that he missed so much.

“Fenrir…sorry that I took so long. Got lost in my head.” Said Harry as a smile bloomed across his face, eyes alight with delight. “What’s going on? Are you alright? Did you eat?”

“Calm the fuck down, pup. I’m fine. No need to be a housewife.” Fenrir was being his usual dour self, scowling and grumbling, but his eyes showed something else. The ambers were bright and lively. Fenrir was happy to see Harry. “Just got to the woods up north. Meetin’ with the packs here soon. Anyway, enough about my shit. You alright, bitch?

“Of course, I’m fine. Usual day at Hogwarts, though I swear Snape’s glare could even beat yours, Fenrir…he just _had_ to say something about the love bites on my neck.” Harry dramatically rolled his eyes, before turning a bit serious. “But don’t you start being evasive. Your shit is just as important. Communication. Remember?”

Fenrir groaned, “Pup, you know I ain’t good with words….and aren’t you a wizard? Fuckin’ transfigure Snape into a bat already. I’ll chase him around for ya.’”

“You were pretty good with your mouth last night.” Replied Harry. A teasing glint in his eyes. “So clearly, you have the ability. And as tempting as that idea sounds…McGonagall would have my ass. Are you saying you don’t like my ass, anymore?”

His alpha sneered, razor-like canines showing. “Still fuckin’ cocky. Gonna remember this, bitch.”

Harry waved away Fenrir’s “threat”. “Yea, yea, yea. Stop pretending you don’t like me being cocky. Now. Communicate.”

A wolfish cackle left Fenrir’s lips, “Shit, pup. You definitely got some balls on you.”

Harry’s grin was positively impish. While Fenrir did not outwardly show it, Harry was right, he enjoyed his bitch’s sass. A rare gentle smile forming, “Fine. Fine. Fuckin’ nag you are…I’m alright. Honestly. I ain’t that worried about the northern packs. They’re pretty reasonable, for werewolf standards. They got table manners, yea?”

Swiping his hair back with his clawed hand, “They don’t like fucking the Snake, too. So that’s a win for our side.”

The waves of relief continued to wash away Harry’s worries as Fenrir spoke to him about the northern packs. He listened intently at his alpha’s words. Harry also commented and advised him on how to discuss diplomacy, granted Harry knew little about werewolf customs. However, Fenrir did not mind Harry’s advice. His bitch did have a good mouth.

When he finished, Fenrir was back to being a dour wolf. “Anyway. That’s it…. what about you? You still hurting from last night?”

“I thought the goal of last night _was_ to hurt me.” Harry stuck his tongue out, playfully. “No. I’m not hurting. Well, I’m not _really_ hurting. I hurting in a…good way.”

His eyes alight. Harry only slightly angled the mirror to show just enough of his marked body. He placed a willowy finger against his plump lips and parted his mouth, the tip of his tongue ghosting his finger.

“Was practically drooling, all day, too… sad that the robes are so long. People could’ve seen how _full_ I was by the stain on the bum of my trousers.” His hand trailed lower, stopping to roll his pebble-like nipple. “ _Mmmm_ … look Fenrir… look how wet my thong is.”

Letting the mirror float in the air, Harry brought up the stained sinful fabric. He unfurled his legs and laid back onto his bed, giving Fenrir full view of his svelte tender flesh. The milky white of his skin shined against the crimson and violet love marks that swept his figure. His slender cock slowly throbbing as each beat of his heart nourished it.

Bestial amber eyes burned through the mirror. The horrifying snarl of his alpha feeding Harry’s sinful fire.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, bitch.” Fenrir’s growl was predatory. “You’re gonna fucking regret this.”

Saliva coated his vicious lips, Fenrir’s savage mouth filled with hunger. His slab-like pecs rose and fell with each hefty breath. His grip on the mirror was close to crushing as the veins and sinew of his clawed hands bulged taut. Fenrir could not touch his bitch. Could not smell him. It was sweet agony. 

His alpha’s threat sent tendrils of delight up his spine. Cooing, “Or perhaps, I won’t? You’re so strong, my alpha. Every time I look at you, I just want to kneel at your feet… You make me want to _scream_. To squeal. To _hurt.”_

A sweet gasp flew from his plump slick lips, his nipple sending shivers of desire as he pinched and tugged with his fingers. Memories of their savage couplings swirled in his mind- from their very first time to last night- Harry was flush with depravity, arousal trailing down his aching cock. He moaned like the bitch he is, writhing his body, begging for his alpha’s savagery.

“I cannot wait, my alpha. I _need_ you. Your teeth… Your claws… Your cum.” Harry keened so sweetly.

Fenrir rendered a blood thirsty snarl; strings of saliva fell from his wolfish lips. “You. Will. Regret. This!”

The mirror went blank and dropped between Harry’s squirming legs. His chest heaving. His body thrumming with desire. It took several moments, before Harry could calm himself. He laid there, his sheet damp with his sweat. His deflating cock gleaming. They wouldn’t cum, wouldn’t pleasure themselves. Not now. Not until they’re together. It wasn’t right. The moon would be displeased as Fenrir once told him.

Harry brought his stained thong, reeking of Fenrir’s dominance, to his nose. He filled his senses with his alpha’s powerful scent. It was then and there; Harry made his decision- the last barrier that kept him from fully submitting to his alpha. The next time they met, in their cave, when the Moon was full. Harry would fully submit to his alpha and let him mark him as his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it the first chapter in this new story. This story came about as I was chipping away at the latest chapter of Shining Truth (still working on that, bit off more than I can swallow with the latest chapter)
> 
> So in this AU, everyone starts Hogwarts at 13 *cough cough 18 years of age *cough *cough.  
> Most of the characters are the same, in terms of personality and looks. Obviously, Harry & Fenrir are different here. 
> 
> In my head, I imagined Fenrir looking like a combo version of Henry Cavill's Geralt & the original look from the HP movies.  
> Also in this story, Harry's look is a bit different from Shining Truth. While in ST, he's an outright femboy. Here, he's more of a effeminate twink.....wait isn't that the same as femboy? 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and comment! More to come!


End file.
